


Who Comes This Night

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Anime, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visitor rescues Caterina from her paperwork for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Comes This Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. This is set after the anime.

**Who Comes This Night**

Caterina let out a sigh as she gazed at the snowflakes floating to the ground outside. When she was younger, she had loved to run around out in the snow trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. It had been years since she had really done anything like that though. Her days of playing in the snow were long gone. No, what she had on her plate for this evening was paperwork. Just because it was almost Christmas didn't mean that the paperwork ended. In fact, Caterina was willing to believe that there was more paperwork on her desk than usual.

She reached for her cup of tea only to find it was now cold. With another sigh, she picked up her pen instead. Time to get back to work. Caterina quickly got caught up in her work, tedious as it was. She jumped when a pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Easy, Caterina, it's just me." Abel's voice was soothing. "I thought you heard me come in."

Caterina shook her head, and Abel came around the front of her desk. He grinned at her.

"What are you doing cooped up in the office so late?"

She blinked at him; that was a silly question. "I'm working. What else would I be doing here?"

Abel wrinkled his nose at her. "Everyone else has left for the night. When was the last time you took a break?"

Caterina shrugged. Abel frowned at her. The next thing she knew, he was drawing her out of her chair. Caterina soon found herself without her miter and her hair pulled back in a loose tail and a hat jammed on her head. Abel helped her into a coat and then was pulling her outside. She found herself standing out in the courtyard as it snow. Abel picked her up and spun her around, and Caterina soon found herself laughing. The two of them played in the snow until Caterina found herself too cold to stay outside any longer. Abel kissed her rosy cheek and grinned at her.

"Feeling better, dear heart?"

Caterina nodded.

"Good. Let's go in and find some hot cocoa."

Caterina smiled, and hand in hand, they headed back inside. She felt rather refreshed to tell the truth. Abel grinned back at her, and Caterina felt content. It was a lovely winter's night.


End file.
